


Logan's Boy

by patrickian



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickian/pseuds/patrickian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan's in a mood and decides only a Cajun can make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logan's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally post to a yahoo group no longer with us.   
> A response to Nicole Wagner's Fan Fic challenge (Remy, Logan, handcuffs & a tape measure) from the Logan_Remy slash list.

Zip. Thwap. Zip. Thwap. Zip. Thwap. Zip. Thwap.

"Icicle, ya got two choices here: either stop screwing around with that goddamned tape measure or I'm gonna cut off your hands," I growled and gave him my best Wolfish Grin #2 (bared teeth with a hint of homicidal maniac).

Bobby decided he'd rather not be nicknamed "Stumpy" and put down the tape. I went back to pouring over my stocks. I had hidden the business section inside the sports section like usual, last thing I want is Worthington or even worse, Beaubier giving me shit for my choices of mutual funds. Since I was ignoring him, Bobby decided he'd rather bother someone else then to risk serious bodily harm by hanging around the kitchen. I gave a little contented sigh when the door closed behind him. I was in a shitty mood and the last thing I wanted was for some little snot to be hanging around me all day. Seems I just can't go anywhere in the mansion without running into teammates or kids. A guy needs his privacy, I tell ya. I began to wonder if a trip to the Princess Bar was in order when the door banged open again to admit my archnemesis.

"'morning, mon ami." Remy LeBeau settled down at the table across from me.

"I ain't talking ta ya, Cajun." I snarled, scowling at him.

"Sore loser, non? Was only 100 bucks Remy won, you good for dat."

"Ain't the point, bub. You cheated."

"Moi? Never. Remy just that good."

I growled again. I growled louder as I saw his hand reach out and pick up the tape.

Zip. Thwap. Zip. Thwap.

I made a grab for the tape, "That ain't a fucking toy."

He easily avoided my grasp and stood up from the table. "Who pissed in your cornflakes?"

"Huh?"

"Um, I heard one of the kids say dat. Funny, non?" He actually beamed at me, the bastard.

"Hmph." Kids these days.

So, here I was, trying to get a bit of peace & quiet and everyone in the whole fucking mansion was out to piss me off. I felt like beating the crap outta someone. Maybe I should have gone and found Scottie and made fun of him... that always brightens my mood. Or maybe I should have gone to leer at Jeannie for a bit... that way I piss off Scooter and get an eyeful of Red. Best of both worlds.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the kid scampering around the kitchen measuring crap. The height of the counter, the width of the fridge, the cereal boxes, Scottie's herbal tea collection in its cute little wicker basket, in general, trying his best to bother the hell outta me. I watched him closely however, as much as he gets on my nerves, I love to see him bounce around the room like the hyper little kid he is. Since he's only dressed in a bare of thread bare pyjama bottoms which threaten to slip off those slim hips at any moment made it all that much better. No wonder Jean-Paul and Bobby are always talking about his ass... its perfect: firm, round globes hiding a nice tight... WHOA! I shouldn't be thinking this shit! I'm 100 yrs older then him! He's a teammate! Not to mention, he's never gonna want to sleep with a guy like me. I refocused myself on the paper with a scowl. Must. Beat. Crap. Out. Of. Someone. Today. I wondered if Creed is around?

"Homme, you are short! Never realized," Remy laughed trying to measure me.

I slowly turned my head with the full intention of ripping that tape in half when I got a slight whiff of Remy's body so very close to me. Time for a change of plans. "I may be short, but I'm big where it counts, kiddo." I slipped a thumb in the belt loop of my jeans and lightly rested the fingers on my hardening crotch while giving a Smug Grin #3 (Jeannie's favourite).

Remy's eyes widened. Whether it was from the surprise of my overt gesture or the fact that he couldn't think of a witty comeback, I'll never know. He blushed a tad and moved away quickly. Remy turned his back on me and started measuring Scottie's teapot collection. Of course, this gave me another view of his beautiful ass. I thought, 'forget Creed, I got me a Cajun to hunt'.

After a few minutes, he turned back around, tossed the tape on the table and sat down. "Remy bored... and hungry, but dere's nothing to eat," he pouted. Looked like Pout #4 from this angle, the one he does when he wants someone to ask him whats wrong, so he can tell yet another 'po' Remy story' but I wasn't falling for it.

"Go steal one of Hank's twinkies. Blame it on Bobby if he asks."

"Twinkies for breakfast?"

"Works for Blue, don't it?"

"Suppose." He got up and started looking through the cabinets for the hidden stash of Hostess goodies. And I got another great view of his ass.

I quickly go through of all my options. I could A) just grab him and pound his ass right here at the kitchen table, B) hint around and hope he gets a clue, C) try being more overt and drop the fucking clues right in his lap. I decided plan C was my best bet.

"Did ya see Bobby and J-P last night? I swear to god J-P was trying to suck Bobby's lungs out his mouth."

"Um, yeah. Dat homme can't keep his heads off de Iceman."

"Heard you and he had a thing."

"Me and Bobby? Non."

"Naw, you and speedy."

"Oh, dat. Was just a fling. M. Beaubier is a little too traditional for Remy." Too traditional, eh? Hrm, should file that one away for later.

"Well, at least he has good taste in men." That got his attention.

"Why you say dat?" Remy didn't turn around, but I could smell his arousal from my vantage point.

"Just saying that he knows how to pick 'em. Smooth and slender boys. Boys with fine little bubble butts."

Remy spun around so quickly, I thought he was going to fall. He just gaped at me. His jaw was going through the motions like he wanted to say something but his brain was frozen.

Time to act quickly, I thought. I reached across the table and picked up the tape measure. I held the tape in my hand right at crotch level and slowly extended the blade with the other before locking it into place with a very audible click. Remy was stunned, like a deer caught in the headlights. He's probably thought that I was making fun of him. After all, who would think that the Wolverine would have a thing for guys? He's probably thought, 'Logan as straight as they come'. If he only knew, heck if he really knew he would have never fooled around with Rogue, but thats a different story. One thing I've learnt from being around these misfits as that you never judge a book by its cover. I used to be all about girls until I gave boys a try. Now I see 'em in the same light. It ain't about the packaging, its whats inside that matters.

"Whats wrong, Gumbo?" I threw him Smug Grin #1 (aka my come hither look). His eyes darted from the tape to my eyes and back. His arousal filled the air before I saw the rise in his pants. No underwear under those thin flannel bottoms, he wasn't hiding a thing.

He swallowed, "Nothin. Remy just think you be laughing at him inside."

"Nope. I'm just thinking I have exactly what you're looking for. And I don't mean a twinkie."

"Now, Remy knows you joking." He straightened up and tried to look upset.

I quickly got up from my chair and walked over to him, pressing my body against his.

"Feel that, boy? Do ya really think I'm joking?" I ground my crotch against his thigh and stared into those demon eyes.

Another swallow. "Stop playing wit Remy. Not funny." But he didn't move away.

"I ain't playing, boy. Ya want it. I want it. Stop fighting me." I reached up and pulled his head down for a kiss. I kinda half expected him to charge the counter or something, but he didn't. The kiss was gentle at first but then I went a step further and pushed my tongue into his mouth. Marking my territory so to speak. I wanna own this boy and I'm gonna.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a nice big bear hug. "Ya said J-P was too traditional for ya. What do ya mean by that?"

"Well, he wasn't willing to, um, play wit Remy."

"Play?"

"Ya know, um... kinky stuff." Remy blushed so hard I almost laughed.

"Its not everyone's thing. Finding partners for that stuff can be pretty tough. I know."

The kid looked at me with that deer in the headlights look again. "You know?"

"Yup. I've scared off more partners with it then you can imagine. Course, I found lots with it too." I smiled at him trying to ease his fears. I was hoping he'd be interested in a fuck, but the idea of having Remy as my sub was quite probably my biggest dream, aside from ripping out Sabretooth's lungs though his nose, that is.

"Remy never done it though, just read a little stuff 'bout it."

I reached up and brushed away a stray strand of hair from his face. "Don't worry, darlin'. Logan will take care of ya. Ya want me to, don't ya?"

"O-o-oui." He stammered, "Dis is so unreal. Any minute now you gonna laugh at Remy, right?"

"No, boy. No games. I'm serious." I gave him another squeeze. "Let's head up to my room before someone else decides they're hungry."

I led Remy out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room. We passed Bobby & J-P making out on the landing of the stairs. "Get a room boys." Jean-Paul looked at me, then at Remy and gave me a silent thumbs up. Bobby gave me the patented 'Bobby is confused #1' look. Remy looked away and tried not to blush but failed miserably. I patted him on the ass as I walked to the door of my room and went inside.

Remy closed the door behind him, "Merde. Now everyone is going to know."

"Embarrassed, boy? Rather no one knew I took ya to my room?" Try as I might, I was getting pissed at his off handed remark.

"Non, non. Its just dat, Remy has a bad enough rep. Hate to see it rub off on you. Dat all."

"I think I can take care of myself, boy."

Remy looked at the floor and scuffed his foot at an imaginary mark on the floor. "Désolé"

I looked at him and let his embarrassment recede a bit before beginning. "I can tell ya want to be my boy. That ya want me to take ya. And that scares ya. I want ya to know that I will never hurt ya. But I need ya to trust me. We can't do anything unless ya do. Trust me, Remy?"

He continued to stare at the floor and shook his head in agreement.

I strode over to him and hooked a finger under his chin and lifted it, "I asked you a question, boy. Do you trust me?" I peered into his eyes looking for the slightest sign of reluctance. I know you need to have a sub's consent for any of the play I had planned for Remy. You can't just scare a boy into a scene, they have to be willing.

"Oui." He said softly.

"I know this is new for ya, boy. I'm going to go slow."

"What should I call you?" Remy spoke a firmer, yet quite voice.

"Well, Logan is fine for now, unless you want some thing more formal. Whatever you need to get into role is fine."

"Maitre."

"Fine with me, boy." I reached up and ruffled his bangs. Master, huh? A guy could get used to that.

I pointed to the centre of the room and turned to him. "Strip, boy. Fold your pants. Put them on the chair over there and return to that spot. Now."

Remy looked at me for a few seconds before complying. So I swatted his ass with my hand. I don't play around with my subs... well not like this. They soon learn that I'm pretty strict with discipline. Remy moved a lot faster after that.

"Stand up straight, boy. Arms at your sides, feet shoulder width apart. Chin up. Do not speak. Do not move. Until I tell you to. Understand, boy?"

"Oui."

I looked him over, giving him a through inspection. Remy is a beautiful man, but I had never had the opportunity to see him like this. I was going to relish it. I stood near him for a few minutes quietly admiring my new boy knowing that each passing second made him more and more nervous and excited. Over the years, I have found that silence can be a greater tool then anything I could pull from a toy bag. I moved to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Kneel, boy. Right there in front of me." Remy quickly fell to his knees between my outstretched legs, eyes averted.

"This is a boy's place. On his knees. Ya like this, don't ya, boy?"

"Oui, maitre." He said softly. From his position he could see my arousal as well as his own.

I placed my hand on the back of his neck and pressed his face into my lap. "Lick, boy." Remy, slightly confused, started to lick at my jeans. He was probably hoping for the real thing, but I decided he had to wait. Can't give a boy what he wants just because, a boy was to earn it.

"Put your hands behind ya. Small of your back."

Remy was in his own little world licking away at the crotch of my jeans because he didn't respond to my command. I grabbed a handful of auburn hair and jerked his head back.

"What did I just tell you to do, boy?" I growled at him.

"My hands... Remy to put hands behind Remy's back." He whispered, going pale.

I leaned in close, "And why didn't ya, boy?"

"Désolé, maitre. Remy sorry." He trembled.

"Do it, boy. When I give you an order, you obey me. Understand?" I released my hold on the kid.

"Oui, maitre." He moved his arms into the required position and looked at the floor.

"Boy, part of this is gonna require you to trust & obey me. Ya need to submit. Are ya willing to do that, boy?"

"Oui. Remy submit." He sounded relieved, I think he was worried that I would hit him.

"Good boy." I patted his head and pulled his head into my lap. I tired to let him know how much I cared for him through a few gentle caresses. I was scared that I was pushing him too far.

"Boy, I'm gonna give ya a safe word. Do ya know what that means?"

He looked up at me with slightly unfocused eyes, his left eyebrow arched and his lips twisted into a pout. I call this "Puzzled Remy #1" and I think its fucking adorable.

"Its a word that ya can say to stop things. Its like putting on the brakes. Ya say it and everything stops. We talk about what made ya say it and work on fixing the problem next time." God, I hope there is a next time.

"Je comprends, maitre."

"OK, ya safe word is going to be Asparagus, boy."

"Asparagus?!? Thats silly."

"Its supposed ta be. Its not supposed ta be something that ya would say normally. Unless you're the type of boy who likes to name vegetables in the throes of passion." With that, I gave him a little pat on the head and stood up. I knew I was treading on thin ice with Remy, you have to be careful with a kid whose been through the sort of crap he has. I know how good it can be for a boy though, to let it all go and revel in the pleasure that only a man can give. I wanted to do that for him. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my toy bag. Remy turned around and was watching me with those curious eyes again.

Not looking up from my bag I said quietly, "Did I tell you to turn around, boy?"

"um, non, maitre." His breathing quickened and he flinched ever so slightly.

"Then what are you doing looking at me, boy?"

Remy quickly resumed his position facing the bed. "Désolé, maitre."

"Good boy." Too early for real punishment, I thought. But I have my ways.

I scanned the contents of my bag and decided on the old standby: police issue double locking handcuffs in polished nickel. They're gift from a grateful sub a few years ago and have been well loved by many since. Remy's a trained lockpick so he won't be too worried about 'em but they'll serve their purpose. I briefly held up a ball gag and looked over my shoulder at the kid. Too soon, I thought. Ya can't introduce too many new things without freaking a boy out. Cuffs, it is.

I slowly walked over to Remy making my footfalls as loud as possible without sounding like I'm stomping. I got the reaction I wanted, he tensed a bit just as I got close. I stood behind him, close enough to feel the heat from his body but not touching. Ya can drive a boy crazy that way. They crave touch, staying mere centimetres away can be torture for a boy. I didn't say anything, I just looked down at him and waited for him to relax. God, he looks so beautiful like this, I thought. Why the hell did I wait so long? Well, I ain't about to be waiting any longer.

"Get up, boy" I whispered into his ear.

The kid gracefully stood up and started to turn to face me.

I smacked him on the ass with an open hand, "What did I say about following orders, boy?" I growled into his ear.

"Désolé, maitre. Remy new to dis." He said in a small voice.

I reached up and stroked his back, "I know, boy. Ya just gotta learn to obey me. To be a good boy. Thats all. Good boys get rewarded, bad ones get punished. Which kinda boy are ya?"

"Remy a good boy."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave a little squeeze, "Good. Now get yourself on that bed. On your back. Arms above your head. Legs spread."

He quickly moved to comply and stretched himself into position. I stood there for a second and admired him. The smooth skin, the taut muscles, the little smear of pre-cum on his belly where the head of his cock lies. Abso-fucking-lutely beautiful.

I reached over and stroked the side of his face for a second before pulling the cuffs out of my back pocket. His eyes automatically darted to the cuffs then back to me.

I let him get a good look at 'em before I opened the cuffs. "Know what these are, boy?"

"Oui, maitre. Smith & Wesson model 300, hinged cuffs." He grinned knowingly. Figures the boy would even know the model number... damn thief.

"I'm gonna cuff ya to the frame here. Then get down to business. Remember your safe word, boy?"

"Oui, maitre."

"And..?"

"Asparagus, maitre." He giggled.

I petted him on the head, "Good boy."

Remy's wrists are slender, but these cuffs are high quality. I reached over and closed one cuff over his left wrist then pulled his right wrist into position. I felt him tense and his breath quicken. His heart was pounding and I started to worry that I was going too far too fast.

"Do ya trust me, boy?"

"O-o-oui." He's trembled again, and damned if it doesn't giving me the hard-on of a lifetime.

"Good. Ain't gonna hurt ya, boy. Just let go." I closed and locked the other cuff. I made sure the double lock is on so that they wouldn't tighten on their own and started stroking the insides of his arms.

"Thats my boy. Just relax."

I started kissing and licking across any and all of exposed flesh that I could reach. I knew Remy need touch and I was about to give him my best shot at overloading his senses.

"Ya wanna please me, dontcha, boy?" My boy murmured his agreement. He had forgotten all about his restrained arms and was quickly slipping into his own world.

I nibbled at his collarbone, marking my property. He tried to jerk away at the harshness of my bite.

"Ya been doing real good, boy, just relax."

I trailed my hand up and down his side to sooth him like I would a skittish colt. Finally, he calmed down.

"Good boy."

I slowly worked my way down the boy's chest, laving every inch with my tongue and enjoying his pitiful mewling. I latched on to his nipple with a ferocity that surprised him.

Remy took a quick intake of breath and hissed, "Maitre!"

I wasn't about to stop though, alternately sucking and rolling my tongue over the nub, I gently ran my fingers over his ribs. His smooth skin was slick with sweat and his scent was driving the beast within me crazy.His eyes closed and his mouth opened in a wordless moan. Remy was panting in his desire and it was all because of me.

"Who makes ya hard, boy?"

"You do, maitre."

I moved my mouth to his other nipple and started the process again. Remy shook and shivered with excitement. My boy wasn't the only one nearing the edge, my cock chafed against the fabric of my jeans and ached for release. I briefly thought about cutting my jeans off with my claws, but the tell tale sound might frighten my boy so I had to force myself to get up from the bed to pull 'em off. Remy's eyes followed me and I made sure to give him a nice full profile look at his Master.

Like I told him earlier, I may be a runt in height but I'm not in endowment. I'm actually pretty proud of my cock, its nice and thick, perfect for filling a boy's tight hole. I reached into the drawer of my nightstand and brought out my lube then settled back on the bed. I straddled my boy's thighs then leaned down to give his dick a quick lick.

I smeared a bit of lube on Remy's cock with one hand and put some more on my hands. I leered at the kid and rubbed my hands together with an evil grin then set to work. I grabbed his dick by the base with my right hand and took ahold of the tip with my left. Then I slowly stroked the shaft with my right, as my hand passed my left and slide off, I stroked down the shaft with my left. I brought my right hand back to the base just as my left was finishing the down stroke and repeated the whole motion. Slowly at first, then I sped up a bit. It my favourite technique, not just for a boy but for myself too. You get the stroke coming and going. Remy never knew what hit him.

Within minutes, his head was tossing back and forth and his hips were straining to gain more contact."S'il vous plait, maitre. More, please!"

I slowed down to a crawl. "I say what happens, boy. Not you. If I want ya to get off, I'll let ya. Until then you just do as your told. Got that?"

He crumpled, "Oui, maitre." He closed his eyes in a disappointed pout.

I reached down with one hand, using my thumb and forefinger to encircle his balls and pushed them further into their sac. I gave a slight tug and watched his reaction. His eyes popped open and he tried to look at what I was doing.

"Like that, boy?"

"Oui!"

"Thought so."

I licked the taut skin and started to stroke the shaft with my free hand. My actions were met with a chorus of moans. Throaty moans, the kind that originate from deep with the soul. I guess I found his spot, the boy loved getting his balls played with. Must remember that for later, I thought.

The moans stopped suddenly and I looked up at him. Remy's eyes were screwed shut and he was biting his lip. So close... oh so close. I toyed with idea of torturing him some more but I wasn't sure he could control it. While I don't mind disciplining a boy, I would hate to have to punish Remy for cumming without permission. This is too new to him for that.

I leaned in close and whispered,"Who owns ya, boy?"

Dreamily, he replied,"Vous."

"Cum for me, boy."

I didn't have to ask twice. His cock jerked in my hand seconds later and his seed splattered all over his belly. The sight was almost enough to get me off. The beast inside me roared and demanded to be sated. I slowly moved to the foot of the bed and stroked the inside of his thighs. My boy quivered in post-orgasmic bliss.

I lifted his legs and slipped them over my shoulders. I love to get a sub in this position, they're so open, so vulnerable. Easing forward, I placed my hands by his shoulders and rested most of my weight on them. I may be a runt but my adamantium skeleton can be a lot for a boy to bear in this position. The head of my cock rubbed against the crack of Remy's ass and he gave me another one of his delicious moans. I reached back and stroked at that little puckered hole.

"Feel good, boy?"

"Oui, maitre. Feels good." I got a genuine smile there, Remy really did love this kind of attention.

I slipped a finger into his tight little hole. The kid groaned and his hips bucked trying to get more of my finger inside him.

"Whoa. Settle down, boy!"

Remy whimpered as I slowly slid my finger in and out of him.

"Not your first time, huh, boy?"

"Non, Remy been with hommes before." He blushed and wiggled his ass a bit. I admit I was slightly disappointed. There is nothing better then a virgin ass, I was kinda hoping I'd be the one to pop Remy's cherry. But then again, in the state I was in, I didn't think I'd have the control needed for a boy's first time.

I slipped another finger in and slowly loosed him up. "Doing good, boy. Real good." Another moan from my boy.

"Like that, boy?"

He could barely find the words, "O-o-oui." It was probably too soon for him to cum again but his body sure was trying.

I rubbed the remainder of the lube on my dick and leaned into him. It took me a second to get my aim right from this angle but when I got it, Remy moaned so loudly I thought the rest of the team was going to come rushing in to his rescue.

"Hush, boy. Not unless you want everyone to see ya like this."

He popped open one eye and smirked. "Remy try to be quiet. Feels so good though."

"Sure does, boy."

I started to fuck Remy, slowly at first, sliding out almost all the way before shoving my dick up to the hilt in one smooth motion.

"Feel that, boy? Feel my balls slapping against your pretty little ass?"

All Remy could do was nod his head and moan.

"You're so fucking tight, boy." I was trying my best to make it last, but it was taking every ounce of control I had. My boy's mewling cries were pushing me over the edge. He was pushing back onto me and the tightness of his ass was incredible. Soon I was fucking like a madman... it been too long since I had a boy. Too long since I had one who could really take what I can dish out. I pounded his ass as hard as I could, ramming my dick into him and slamming his sweet spot with every other stroke.

"Who's boy are ya?"

"Y-y-your boy."

"Say my name. Tell me who's boy you are."

"Logan's. Logan's boy."

"Damn right, boy. All mine."

I was so fucking close, but I needed to hear him say it. I slammed my cock into him one more time and roared my release. I felt him whimper and shake under me, tears swelled up in the corners of his eyes and I started to worry. Did I hurt him? Was this all too much for my little boy? I leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips.

"You're such a good little boy, Rems," I whispered, stroking his face and nuzzling his cheek.

"M-m-merci."

My boy was still whimpering and its was starting to bother me. Inside, I silently cursed myself for being too rough, too demanding, too... something. I slowly withdrew from him and was greeted with a moan. His hips bucked as if they had a life of their own, eager for more.

I wondered. "Feel good, boy?"

"O-o-oui. Remy never felt like dis. Dunno why crying 'cuz Remy feel so good."

I reached over and wiped his tears away. "Sometimes it happens, its sorta cliched but you're so happy, you cry." I smiled down at him.

"Must be," he sighed.

I slowly moved my hands up his arms and released him from the cuffs. "Easy, boy. Just rest your arms at your sides."

Remy complied looking as if he was gonna fall asleep any second.

"Good boy." I kissed him on the forehead and got up from the bed. "Stay. I'll be right back." I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I brought back a warm washcloth for my boy and gently cleaned him as well. He murmured something in his funny little patois.

"Whats that, boy?" I asked as I crawled into bed next to him.

"Remy says dat dis better not be a dream."

"It ain't, boy. But if it is, I don't wanna wake up." I pulled him to me, the curve of his ass nestled in my groin, my hand resting on his groin, the other wrapped around his chest. I laid there for hours content in just watching my boy sleep. I guess I've found a new way to brighten my day.

The end.


End file.
